Free! Christmas Special!
by silkylove1998
Summary: The boys of Free! are celebrating Christmas with a countdown! 7 days! 7 awesome encounters! Celebrate Christmas with your favorite swimming boys!
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Countdown!**

**Nagisa:** REI CHAN! ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL CHRISTMAS! *jumps on Rei*

**Rei:** Hai! I can't wait! *pushes up his glasses and grins*

**Makoto:** *chuckles* The both of you seem very excited! I hope Christmas will come quick too!

**Haru:** But I can't swim in winter...

**Rin:** All you care about is swimming huh, Haru kun?

**Nagisa:** BUT I WANT CHRISTMAS TO COME NOW! (3) I WANT TO OPEN PRESENTS! *rubs his face on Rei's shoulder*

**Rei:** No, we can't make Christmas come now, but we can do something to pass the time! Like studying the physical changes of the weather-

**Nagisa:** BUT I CAN'T WAIT! *jumps up and down*

**Makoto:** Why don't we have a Christmas Countdown?

**Rin: **Hey, that's not bad.

**Haru:** Knock yourselves out. *poker face*

**Rei:** Beautiful idea, Makoto senpai! I was just going to suggest that myself-

**Nagisa:** YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *eyes sparkle*

**Haru:** *munching a mackerel*

**Makoto:** *turns to you* Konnichiwa minna! We're going to have a Christmas Countdown! Stay tune to see what we do during this festive season! *winks*

**Nagisa:** I WANT PIZZA FOR CHRISTMAS!

**Rei:** *facepalms* People don't have pizza for Christmas Nagisa kun... According to the Encyclopedia of the World, people have turkey on Christmas Day.

**Rin:** Haru kun! Let's have a SNOW BALL FIGHT! Samezuka Academy versus Iwatobi High, how about that?

**Haru:** No.

**Rin:** Eh WHY?

**Haru:** Too tiring. I rather be in the bathtub.

**Makoto:** We should make our Christmas lists...

**Nagisa:** *turns to you* Hope you have fun celebrating Christmas with us! See ya! *grins*

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short book for the festive season! Hope you guys come and hang with the Free! boys!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**7 more days left! Wishlist**

**Nagisa:** *scribbling on a piece of paper*

**Rin:** *notices* Nagisa kun! What'cha writing?

**Nagisa:** My Christmas Wishlist! *grins*

**Rin**: Wishlist?

**Nagisa:** What I want for Chritstmas of course!

**Rin:** *reads Nagisa's paper* Pizza, unlimitted supply of ice cream, Iwatoci chan bread, Iwatobi chan, killer whales, doplhins, ROCK HOPPER PENGUINS... (-_-)||| YOU CAN'T GET PENGUINS IN JAPAN!

**Nagisa:** EH... But I want one Rin Rin! *rubs face on his shoulder*

**Rin:** Don't call me that... Tch.

**Nagisa:** OH! Rin chan! What do you want for Christmas?

**Rin:** Uh? Me? Um... *deep in thought* Mm... Ah! I want that new video game Five Nights at Freddy's, heard it's horror genre... *grins* Then I can compete with Haru... *chuckles slightly*

**Haru:** *suddenly appears* No way.

**Rin:** BUT WHY? It's fun getting killed by freaky zombies and for your brains to be sucked out! *pounds his fists together*

**Rei:** *pushes up his glasses* But Rin senpai, there's no zombies in there-

**Makoto:** EH? ZOMBIES? WHERE? (O)||| *looks around frantically and clings to Haru*

**Haru:** *poker face* There's no such things as zombies.

**Makoto:** But what if they do exist? THEN WHAT WILL WE DO? I DON'T WANT MY BRAINS TO BE SUCKED OUT...

**Nagisa**: Mako chan! It's ok! If the zombies come and get us, they'll go after Rei chan first! Because he has SUCH A BIG BRAIN! (^_^)

**Rei:** What do you mean I have a big brain?

**Nagisa:** You always memorize theories and stuff so your brain must be THIS BIG. *gestures with his hands* So the zombies would go after you first! 8D

**Makoto:** REI DON'T LEAVE US... RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! (O) *still clinging to Haru*

**Haru:** *serious* You won't be missed.

**Rei:** WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SAYING?

**Rin:** I'm so getting that game! *grins*

* * *

><p><strong>-Later-<strong>

**Nagisa:** Ne, Mako chan! What do you want for Christmas?

**Makoto:** Etto... All I want is for our friendship to last forever! *smiles* And that I get to swim the relay with all of you guys! Also, that I get to swim with Haru. *eyes sparkle*

**Nagisa**: AWWWW Mako chan! That's so touching... *tears start to form in his eyes*

**Makoto:** EH? WHY ARE YOU CRYING NAGISA KUN? Did I say something wrong? *panicking* AH? Why are you crying even harder? *hands him a handkerchief and pats Nagisa'a back*

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

**Nagisa:** Rei chan! What is on your wishlist this Christmas?

**Rei:** Ah... *pushes up his glasses and takes out his laptop* It's all here! I did my wishlist in advance! *looks very proud of himself*

**Nagisa:** SUGOI! You got your list here? *reads* Encyclopedia of the World, How to Swim like a Pro, I Make Things Explode! Chemistry Set, How to Read a Book, branded goggles, branded swimsuit...

**Rei:** I put my list here so that I can check it anytime! As expected of me! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *maniac laugh*

**Nagisa:** OH! What does this do? *click* ...

**Rei:** With all these things on the list, I'll be amazing in no time! *maniac laugh again*

**Nagisa:** Rei chan? Where did it go?

**Rei:** Where did what go- *looks* AHHHHHHHH WHERE'S MY LIST?

**Nagisa:** I wanted to put a picture of Iwatobi chan so I pressed this button! *points*

**Rei:** THAT'S THE DELETE BUTTON NAGISA! YOU DELETED MY LIST! *frantic*

**Nagisa:** EH? I DID? OH YEAH I DID! GOMENASAI REI CHAN! (_)

**Rei:** NOOOOOOO ALL MY HARDWORK IS GONE! *world crumbles around him*

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

**Nagisa:** Gou chan, what do you want-

**Gou:** MUSCLES! *hyperventilates*

**Nagisa:** EH? YOU WANT TO HAVE MUSCLES GOU CHAN? *trying to imagine Gou with muscles and six packs*

**Gou: **NO! I want to have the whole collection of the MUSCLE magazine... HOT BODS... MUSCLES... And it's Kou, not Gou!

**Nagisa:** Gou.

**Gou:** Kou!

**Nagisa:** Gou.

**Gou**: Kou!

**Nagisa:** Gou.

**Gou:** Kou!

**Nagisa:** Muscles.

**Gou:** MUSCLES- AH? My name is not Muscles! *looks like she wants to kill someone*

**Nagisa:** YAY! \(^_^)/ *does a peace sign*

**Gou:** For Christmas I wish for you to call me KOU!

**Nagisa:** But Gou chan is Gou chan...

**Gou:** *pissed*

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

**Nagisa:** Ai chan! What do you want for Christmas?

**Aiichiro:** Don't call me Ai chan!

**Nagisa:** *tilts head* THAT'S all you want?

**Aiichiro:** *waves hands around* No, no! I want an organizer, book racks and stuff for organizing things...

**Nagisa:** Why?

**Aiichiro:** I want to clean up my room but I haven't got to it... (-_-)

**Rin:** *sweatdrops* ... Your room is like a battlefield...

**Aiichiro:** BUT I NEED EVERYTHING! ESPECIALLY MY BOTTLE OF MILK TEETH! THE MEMORIES SENPAI!

**Rin:** (=_=)|||

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

**Nagisa:** What do you two want for Christmas, Seijuro chan, Momo chan?

**Seijuro:** GOU KUN!

**Momotaro:** GOU CHAN!

**Seijuro:** NO I WANT HER!

**Momotaro:** SHE'S MINE!

**Seijuro:** RESPECT YOUR ONII CHAN!

**Momotaro:** BE GENEROUS TO YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!

**Seijuro:** I'M NOT LETTING YOU HAVE HER!

**Momotaro:** AS IF I'LL BACK DOWN!

**Seijuro/Momotaro:** *lock horns with each other*

**Nagisa:** *sings as he watched them squabble* All I want for Christmas is you...

**Gou:** WHUT (=_=)|||

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

**Nagisa:** Sou chan, what do you-

**Sousuke:** For you not to not call me that and for you to stop bothering me. (A_A)

**Nagisa:** But Sou chan... *tears up*

**Sousuke:** DON'T CRY HERE! *panics*

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

**Nagisa:** Haru chan, what do you wish for Christmas?

**Haru:** *poker face* Nothing really.

**Nagisa:** EH but Haru chan... *pouts* How can you not wish for something?

**Haru:** *poker face* Fine. I'll tell you.

**Nagisa:** *expectant expression*

**Haru:** I want...

**Nagisa:** *leans forward*

**Haru:** MACKERELS. *serious*

**Nagisa:** ... Pfft HAHAHAHAHAHA! *starts laughing* I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! (3)

**Haru:** And another new swimsuit. *strips and points to his swimsuit*

**Nagisa:** But all your swimsuits look the same!

**Haru:** *poker face* It fits differently.

**Nagisa:** *can't stop laughing*

**Haru:** *serious and eyes sparkling* MACKERELS...

* * *

><p><strong>SO that was Day 1! If the characters are OOC Gome! I finished Free! and Free! Eternal Summer in 2 days so I might not be that good yet... Anyway stay tuned for more!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**6 more days left! Christmas Carol Free-style!**

_**On the 12 days of Christmas my true love gave to me...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>12 tubes of whitening toothpaste...<strong>_

**Rin:** *opens package* ... What the hell is this?

**Rin:** *reads message enclosed* From Nagisa?

**Nagisa's voice:** Now your teeth will be even whiter Rin chan! Then you'll look like the ULTIMATE SHARK OR VAMPIRE AND YOU CAN KILL EVERYONE YAY!

**Rin:** *takes out the toothpaste and flings it across the room* IS HAVING SHARK TEETH A ****ING PROBLEM?

* * *

><p><em><strong>11 reference books...<strong>_

**Rei:** YOSH! With all these amazing books I'll become the ultimate swimmer! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *holds up a book titled "How to swim Beautifully* and laughs like a maniac*

**Makoto:** *sweatdrops* Ne, Haru chan... Do you think that Rei is a narcissist?

**Haru:** Why are you asking me this?

**Makoto:** Because I think he is... I_I

**Rei:** MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'LL BE AS AWESOME AS HARU SENPAI! *pushes up his glasses and laughs some more*

**Haru:** Rei is suffering from an extreme case of narcissism...

**Makoto:** *dials a number* Moshi moshi... Mental Institution for Mental People? We have a serious case here... *sweats*

**Haru:** Makoto... *sweats*

**Rei:** I'M NOT CRAZY!

* * *

><p><strong><em>10 boxes of pizza...<em>**

**Nagisa: ***eyes sparkle* SUGOI! IS THIS ALL FOR ME? There's Hawaiian Chicken, Double Decker Cheese... ARIGATO NE! *runs to the pizza and starts stuffing his face*

**-Later-**

**Rin: **Nagisa! Where's your housephone?

**Nagisa:** *face stuffed with a few slices of pizza* Hwear tee fwoor.

**Rin:** NA NEE? I can't hear you properly! *walks into the room* ! WHAT HAPPENEND TO THE PIZZA?

**Nagisa:** *lying on the ground with a big stomach* I ate it all... I don't feel so good...

**Rin:** NA NEE? THAT WAS FOR THE SAMEZUKA SWIM CLUB!

**Nagisa:** *yawns* Really... I thought it was for me... *starts to fall asleep*

**Rin:** YOU'RE GOING TO PAY ME BACK NAGISA AND BUY SOME MORE FOR ME! OI! DON'T SLEEP! *shakes Nagisa roughly* OI!

**Nagisa:** *starts snoring lightly and mumbles* Pizza... Zzzz... Zzzz...

**Rin:** *sighs* Seriously...

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 minutes in a haunted house...<strong>_

**Haru:** Are you ready, Makoto?

**Makoto:** NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THERE! (T^T) IT'S SCARY!

**Haru**: Hurry up, Makoto.

**Makoto:** ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? What if there are ghosts in there...

**Haru:** That's why it's called a haunted house.

**Makoto:** Can we go on the merry-go-round instead? PLEASE! ANYWHERE BUT THERE! EVEN THE ROLLER COASTER IS BETTER THAN THERE! *does puppy eyes*

**Haru:** *drags him inside*

**Makoto:** NOOOOOOOOOO!

**-Inside-**

**Makoto:** *walks very near to Haru* It's so dark in here... *looks around nervously*

**Haru:** *poker face*

***someone steps on some dry leaves***

**Makoto:** WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *clings onto Haru*

**Haru:** *sweatdrops* We only been in here for 10 seconds...

**Makoto:** Eh? Really? *suddenly someone grabs his leg* WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**-9 minutes later-**

**Makoto: ***clings onto Haru as they walk out* WE'RE NOT DOING THAT AGAIN! IT WAS SO SCARY! (T^T)

**Haru:** *poker face* It wasn't really. We were only in there for 9 minutes.

**Makoto:** What you mean it wasn't scary? 9 minutes is a long time...*shivers* Eh? Haru chan! Where are you going? HAH? YOU WANT TO GO AGAIN? WHY? YOU GO BY YOURSELF! I'm going to go on the merry-go-round! I'M NOT GOING IN AGAIN! *sprints off*

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 swimmers with serious eight packs...<strong>_**_._**

**Swimmers:** *standing around, their spectacular muscles showing*

**Gou:** *eyes sparkle* MUSCLESSSSSSSS! *in a trance*

**Swimmers:** ?

**Rin:** Gou! Snap out of it! *snap his fingers in front of her face* OI! Are you there?

**Gou:** KYA~ *still in trance*

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 days worth of trash...<strong>_

**Rin:** ... (I_I) *stares at his desk which is full of Aiichiro's stuff*

**Aiichiro:** Gome, senpai! I'll get it cleaned up in a minute! _

**Rin:** That's what you said LAST WEEK!

**Aiichiro:** I'll get it cleaned up senpai- EH? W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NO! DON'T THROW IT IN THE TRASH! AH! NOT MY EAR WAX COLLECTION! SENPAI! (T^T)

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 riceballs made by Gou...<strong>_

**Gou:** Eat up! I specially made this for you guys!

**Haru/Makoto/Rei/Rin:** (o_o)||| ... *looks at the plate*

**Rin:** No way I'm going to eat that... Gou's cooking sucks...

**Makoto:** What if she put some of that protein stuff... *gags slightly*

**Rei:** And if it's strawberry flavour... *gulps*

**Haru:** *swallows hard*

**Nagisa:** OH YEAH! *starts stuffing his muth with riceballs* IT'S CHOCOLATE FLAVOURED PROTEIN SHAKE TODAY!

**Gou:** See! Only Nagisa kun appreaciates my cooking!

**Rei:** That's because by definition Nagisa kun is abnormal...

**Nagisa:** *takes some chocolate, vanilla and strawberry protein powder and shakes a moutain of it on top of the riceballs*

**Haru/Makoto/Rei/Rin:***gags, covers their mouths and looks away*

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 BRAND NEW SWIMMING TRUNKS...!<strong>_

**Haru**: Hmm... *looks at the 5 new swimsuits on his bed which look almost the same*

**Haru:** *reaches for one but then hesistates* Not that one...

**Haru:** *grabs one to wear but then lets it go* No...

**Rin:** HARU! THEY'RE ALL THE SAME! JUST PICK ONE ALREADY!

**Haru:** *poker face* They fit differently.

**Rin:** *facepalms* Seriously... I should have known you'll say that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 hours of training...<strong>_

**Makoto: **Gou... Are we done yet?

**Rei:** My hands ache...

**Nagisa:** *no more energy* I can't feel my legs...

**Haru:** *still swimming*

**Gou:** Look at Haru senpai! He's still has so much energy! SO GET BACK TO TRAINING!

**Makoto:** But Haru chan never gets tired... (-_-) We're going to be here until tomorrow morning...

**Rei:** This is so not BEAUTIFUL...

**Nagisa:** Mou Gou chan... (T^T)

**Gou:** You called me GOU so go swim 100 more laps!

**Makoto/Rei/Nagisa:** *groans*

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Rockhopper penguins...<strong>_

**Nagisa:** KAWAI NA! *runs up to the penguins and hugs one* SO SOFT!

**Nagisa:** *rides one of the penguins down a snowy moutain* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~

**Nagisa:** *grabs one of the penguin's flippers and swims with it and 2 other penguins* AWESOME!

**-Actually...-**

**Nagisa:***snores lightly and drools* ... Zzz... Wait... Zzz... Kawai... Awesome... Zzz...

**Rei: ***sighs and smiles* I wonder what's he dreaming about... He has such an idoitic smile on his face...

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 cute kids...<strong>_

**Ran and Ren:** ONII CHAN! *jumps onto Makoto and hugs him, knocking him over*

**Makoto:** Ran! Ren! What are you doing here? *laughs and pats their heads, a tinge of blush on his cheeks*

**Ran and Ren:** To see you onii chan!

**Makoto:** Haha really? *laughs happily*

* * *

><p><em><strong>And a school of mackerel at the aquarium...<strong>_

**Haru: ***looks at one of the fish tanks and sees a school of mackerel* MACKEREL. WATER. *starts stripping*

**Makoto:** HARU CHAN! NOT HERE! *tries to stop him*

**Nagisa:** *grabs one of his arms* We're in the aquarium!

**Rei:** *grabs his other arm* YOU CAN'T EAT THE FISH ON DISPLAY! IT'S NOT BEAUTIFUL!

**Rin**: SERIOUSLY HARU! NO STRIPPING IN PUBLIC! *tries to pull him back*

**Haru:** But I'm hungry.

**Makoto/Nagisa/Rei/Rin:** YOU STILL CAN'T DO THAT!

* * *

><p><strong>Haha so was this ok? Christmas carol Haru style XD <strong>

**Haru: *poker face* I only swim free.**

**Me: That's why I said Haru style because this is freestyle! GET IT! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Haru: *poker face* Not funny.**

**Me: WHUT HARU (T^T)**

**Haru: *turns to you* See you. And bring me mackerel if you want more. *strips and jumps inside the pool***


	4. Chapter 4

**4 more days left! Makoto's Ultimate Cookie Fail!**

**Makoto:** *takes a deep breath* Yosh. *rolls up his sleeves and takes out a cookbook*

**Makoto:** *flips through and scans* Cookies... cookies... Ah! Here it is! *stops at the Christmas cookies recipe*

**Makoto:** *reads recipe* ... *scratches the back of his neck* This looks hard... *frowns*

**Makoto:** *reads* Ingredients... 150 grams of butter... *goes to the pantry* Where's the butter? *looks around*

**(XD MAKOTO THE BUTTER IS IN THE FRIDGE XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>-5 minutes later-<strong>

**Makoto:** AHHHH! I can't find it! Never mind! *walks back to the recipe book* 300 grams of sugar... *goes to the fridge and opens it* Why isn't there any sugar?

**(XD MAKOTO SUGAR IS IN THE PANTRY XD)**

**Makoto: **Oh! There are the eggs... *picks the carton up by then...* WAHHHHHHHH! *accidentally drops it*

**Nagisa:** *dives and catches the carton of eggs* GOT IT!

**Makoto:** *sighs in relief* Arigato Nagisa!

**Nagisa:** *hands the carton to Makoto and grins* Daijobu Mako chan! What are you doing anyway, Mako chan? *tilts head*

**Makoto:** Um... *panics* NOTHING!

**Nagisa:** *confused* Nothing? Then why do you have a cookbook on the table-

**Makoto:** *runs over and closes the book* NOTHING! *tries to hide it*

**Rei: ***walks by* Makoto senpai! Nagisa kun! What are you guys doing?

**Makoto:** NOTHING! *waves hands in front of his face and hides the cookbook behind him*

**Nagisa:** *eyes Rei and gives him a knowing look and grins evilly*

**Rei:** *looks back at Nagisa and grins too* Hai, Nagisa kun!

**Makoto:** Eh? *looks from Nagisa to Rei* Wha-

**Nagisa:** *runs over to Makoto and tickles him* TAKE THAT!

**Rei:** *tickles Makoto too* Makoto senpai! You better give up because I know all the weak spots! *tickles one of Makoto's weak spots*

**Makoto:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT! *laughs and drops the cookbook*

**Nagisa:** *quickly picks up the cookbook and looks at the bookmarked page* Mako chan! Are you trying to bake COOKIES? *

**Makoto:** HAHAHAHA- *stops laughing* Uh... *blushes and scratches his cheek with one finger* H-Hai...

**Nagisa:** SUGOI Mako chan! I want some too! *eyes sparkle*

**Rei:** Why out of the blue you want to make cookies Makoto senpai?

**Makoto:** Uh... *smiles as he blushes* I'm making it for... Someone. *gives a close eye smile*

**Nagisa:** *eyes widen* REALLY? ARE YOU MAKING IT FOR A GIRL MAKO CHAN?

**Rei:** *pushes up glasses* But obviously you don't know how to cook Makoto senpai... *sighs* Much less bake...

**Makoto:** That's because my mom always does this type of thing... (T^T) I wish I had learned some skills from her... And I'm not doing it for a girl... *loosens his tie*

**Nagisa:** EHH? YOU'RE MAKING IT FOR A GUY? I DIDN'T" KNOW YOU SWING THAT WAY MAKO CHAN! *epic look on his face* ( OoO )

**Rei:** THAT IS SO NOT BEAUTIFUL MAKOTO SENPAI! Males are meant to be intimate only with females, that's why they were born in a particular way-

**Makoto:** I'M MAKING THEM FOR HARU CHAN! *blushes and half shouts*

**Nagisa/Rei:** OHHHHHHHHHHH! *big realization*

**Rei:** That probably explains why you didn't go to Haru senpai for help...

**Nagisa:** WAIT ARE YOU AND HARU CHAN LIKE THAT? *epic look again*

**Makoto:** NO! *shakes head* I-I'm making cookies for him because... He's such a good friend to me!

**Rei:** *sighs* Of course... Haru senpai and Makoto senpai are so close after all.

**Nagisa:** But like Rei chan said you can't bake Mako chan~ *tilts head*

**Rei:** *pushes up glasses* Looks like you need the help of the awesome Rei Ryugasaki! I'm an expert at baking! I got all the theories down and memorized! I CAN BAKE ANYTHING TO PERFECTION! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *maniac laugh*

**Nagisa:** OH! *claps hands* SUGOI REI CHAN!

**Makoto:** You'll really help me?

**Rei:** Hai! Makoto senpai, I shall do everything in my power to asist you in your baking!

**Nagisa:** *raises a hand and jumps up and down* ME TOO ME TOO! I'll help too! THEN I'LL GET TO EAT SOME TOO!

**Makoto:** Rei, Nagisa... *smiles a close eye smile and a tinge of blush appears on his cheeks* Hai! Gambateh ne!

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto:<strong> Yosh! I need 150 grams of butter... 300 grams sugar... 500 grams of flour...*reads out ingredients*

**Nagisa:** HAI! *takes the sugar and pours the whole 500 grams packet in*

**Rei:** *hand shakes as he measures the flour and looks at the measuring beam* NO! IT'S 0.0001 grams too much! *gets a small teaspoon and scoops some out* NOW IT'S TOO LITTLE! *puts some back* STILL 0.006 grams too MUCH!

**Makoto:** *tries to cut the butter* The butter is so hard! *tries harder and the butter flies across the room and hits Nagisa's face* WAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Nagisa:** *hit in the face by the butter and falls to the ground in slow motion*

**Makoto/Rei:** NAGISA! *rushes over to him*

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

**Makoto:** *furrows his brows* What does this mean by "beat the eggs"? *scratches his cheek* Are we suppose to hit them with something?

**Nagisa:** *still has some butter on his face* OH! I KNOW! Is it the type of beating you give to someone who's been naughty?

**Makoto:** But the eggs didn't do anything wrong! They're innocent!

**Nagisa:** But it says "beat", not be nice to them! (^_^)

**Rei:** YOU BOTH ARE WRONG! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO DO THIS! *puts the eggs in with the other ingredients and uses a spoon to create cracks in them*

**Makoto:** EH? But I thought you have to beat them?

**Nagisa:** Hai! The recipe did not say "MAKE CRACKS IN THE EGGS"!

**Rei:** Ah... *pushes up glasses* But look at the next step! It says "fold in the flour after creaming the butter and egg together"!

**Makoto/Nagisa:** *LOOKS REALLY LOST*

**Rei:** "Creaming" means that you put in cream! *squirts some cream inside* "Fold" means that you fold the egg in the flour!

**Makoto:** *puts flour on top of the eggs* It's so difficult!

**Nagisa:** The flour keeps falling off!

**Rei:** AH! That's why you must add WATER! *puts water in the flour and it turns into a dough* THEN you fold it in! *puts the eggs in the dough and folds them in, making them look like dumplings*

**Nagisa/Makoto:** OH! *claps hands*

**Rei:** *stand with his hands on his hips* THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALL THOSE THEORIES CAME IN USEFUL RIGHT?

**Makoto:** But it looks like we're making dumplings now... not cookies!

**Rei:** You need patience too, Makoto senpai!

**Nagisa:** *reads recipe* What does it mean by "Sieve the flour" ?

**Rei:** I have no idea!

**Makoto:** It's ok if we miss this step I suppose...

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

**Makoto:** Now to combine all the ingredients in one bowl...

**Nagisa:** HAI! *throws in chocolate, mackerels and other random ingredients*

**Rei:** *looks uneasy* Nagisa kun! Are you even following the recipe?

**Nagisa:** Hai Rei chan! Like Mako chan said "combine all the ingredients in one bowl"!

**Rei:** THE INGREDIENTS LISTED IN THE BOOK! THERE'S NO PIZZA HERE! *takes out a piece of pizza*

**Nagisa:** EH but Rei chan! I was going to eat that! *rubs his face on Rei's shoulder*

**Rei:** YOU'RE GETTING BUTTER ALL OVER ME!

**Makoto:** *smiles to himself*

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

**Rei:** Now to mix everything together!

**Nagisa:** What do we use to mix it with?

**Makoto:** Is it with this? *points to a mixer*

**Rei:** Hai, Makoto senpai!

**Makoto:** Yosh! I think I'm getting the hang of this! *puts the batter in and sets the mixer for HIGHEST SPEED*

**Rei/Nagisa:** MAKOTO NO! *tries to stop him*

***Batter flies everywhere***

**Makoto: **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *totally panics*

**Nagisa:** *switches it off and sighs* Phew!

**Rei:** Makoto senpai! You're suppose to start with a low speed... *wipes batter off his glasses*

**Makoto:** I-I think I'll stay away from that thing from now on... (T-T) *scarred for life*

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

**Nagisa:** YAY! WE FINALLY GET TO MAKE SHAPES! *gets out the cookies cutters and holds up a penguin one*

**(Note: Haha the cookie cutters are an Orca, penguin, shark and dolphin XD)**

**Makoto:** How do we use these? *looks at an Orca shape cookie cutter*

**Rei:** *rolls out the dough with a rolling pin* Just press it in.

**Makoto:** Like this? *presses and makes a shape* Oh, I did it! *smiles happily like a child*

**Nagisa:** LET'S SEE WHO MAKES THE MOST MAKO CHAN!

**Makoto:** HAI! Ready, set... GO!

**Makoto/Nagisa: ***starts frantically making shapes*

**Rei:** *smiles as he looks at them* Seriously...

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

**Makoto:** Did someone preheat the oven? *reads recipe*

**Rei:** Hai! I preheated it to exactly 180 degree celcius! You can put the cookies in the oven now!

**-20 minutes later-**

**Nagisa:** Do we get to decorate them?

**Makoto:** Hai! We do!

**Nagisa:** YAY! *jumps up and down* I'm going to decorate the penguin!

**Makoto:** Do you think Haru chan will really like these?

**Rei:** As long as you made them with good intentions and from the heart, I believe Haru senpai will accept them!

**Nagisa:** Mako chan, Haru chan will definitely love them!

**Makoto:** Really... *smiles a close eye smile but then he starts sniffing* Something smells- *looks at the oven that is now billowing black smoke* OH NO!

**Rei:** THE COOKIES ARE BURNING!

**Nagisa:** THE HOUSE IS GOING TO BURN DOWN!

**Makoto:** *opens the oven and coushs* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! *jumps back*

**Nagisa:** Really? *goes closer* HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! *jumps back too*

**Rei:** *sighs and takes out the burned cookies in the oven wearing oven mittens* You're suppose to wear oven mittens...

**Nagisa/Makoto:** OH... O_o

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

**Makoto:** *sighs* Even though we put a lot of icing, it doesn't hide the face that they're burned... *looks at the sorry looking cookies*

**Rei:** We tried our best...

**Nagisa:** *looks at Makoto seriously* Daijobu Mako chan! Haru chan will love them- OH! Here he comes now! HARU CHAN! OVER HERE! *waves*

**Haru:** *comes over*

**Makoto:** *shifts uncomfortably* Haru chan... *blushes slightly* Here.

**Haru:** Makoto... *takes the bundle and opens it, revealing the cookies* Did you make this?

**Makoto:** *nods head* We all did...

**Nagisa:** Because...

**Rei:** We want to thank you Haru senpai for helping us this whole year!

**Haru:** *picks up a dolphin shaped one and nibbles it*

**Makoto/Rei/Nagisa:** *lean forwards expectantly*

**Haru:** *chews for a moment and then swallows* ...

**Makoto/Rei/Nagisa:** O_O

**Haru:** *eyes light up slightly* Mackerel... It's yummy...

**Makoto/Rei/Nagisa:** *wide grins form on their faces*

**Makoto:** Really?

**Haru:** *nods head*

**Makoto:** *smiles close eye smile* I'm glad you like them!

**Haru:** Rei, Nagisa... Good job.

**Rei/Nagisa:** ARIGATO HARU!

**Haru:** Makoto.

**Makoto:** Hm?

**Haru:** A-Arigato... *looks away and blushes*

**Makoto:** *blushes a bit as well and then smiles* Hai!

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate Ending<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nagisa:<strong> I'm glad that Haru chan liked the cookies... *cleaning up the kitchen*

**Rei:** Wait... Why was there mackerel inside the cookies? *wipes the wall*

**Makoto:** *looks at Nagisa as he washes the stuff*

**Nagisa:** Heh... *scratches his neck*

**Makoto:** Finally done! Anyway I wonder how the cookies taste... *takes an Orca one and takes a bite out of it and gags*

**Rei:** Makoto senpai! *gets him a glass of water*

**Nagisa:** MAKO CHAN DON'T DIE! *gives the water to him*

**Makoto:** *spits out the cookie and drinks the water*

**Nagisa:** Was it that bad?

**Makoto:** *tears in his eyes* IT'S EVEN WORSE THAN GOU'S COOKIES!

**Rei/Nagisa:** !

**Rei:** I'm not eating them...

**Nagisa:** *eats one* It's not that bad...

**Rei/Makoto:** *gags and looks away*

**Haru:** Makoto.

**Makoto:** Haru chan! What is it?

**Haru:** Next time... I'll teach you to bake cookies properly. *smiles one of his rare smiles*

**Makoto:** *smile widens and then he gives a close eye smile* HAI!

* * *

><p><strong>THAT WAS PROBABLY THE LONGEST ONE YET! I'm going to re post this story is an one shot because I love it so much! Anyway hoped you enjoyed it~ Mako chan kawai! X3<strong>


End file.
